Revenge
by gryffindorgal2
Summary: Voldemort's revenge. Hermione and Voldie's love story... awww... PG13 for the later chapters. Please R/R!!!Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, not by me, owns all these characters! Okay, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the FanFic!!!  
  
  
  
Author's friend's Notes: Nice story. must read!!!! Remember to R/R!!  
  
  
  
'Revenge' by Gryffindorgal  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
" You may kiss the bride " the voice of the old man rang out clearly in the church.  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger smiled at each other and leaned forward, their lips ten centimeters away ..  
  
Their best man, Ron Weasley, grinned at the sight of them kissing.  
  
Five centimeters away ..  
  
One centimeter away ..  
  
Suddenly, the door of the church opened and Lord Voldemort flew in with a gust of wind, cackling madly.  
  
"Stupefy!" he cried, pointing his wand upwards. Immediately, all the people present in the church fell to the ground. All of them, except Harry Potter, were stunned.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry yelled, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Nothing, though I wouldn't say no to um .. having your life .. or a pretty bride like .. Accio!"  
  
Hermione rose up into the air and flew into Voldemort's outstretched arm.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted. But it was too late to do anything, lest save Hermione, now.  
  
With a high-pitched laughter, Voldemort Disapparated.  
  
Author's Note( not the friend) : How's that for a start. Reviews please, everyone. 


	2. Back to Reality

Author's note: It will be another month before I post the next chapter 'cos I'm having End-of-Year Exams.......SOB!  
  
Chapter 2: Back to Reality but had 'The Dream' AGAIN  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. Her chest was heaving in and out and she was sweating profusely. She gave a shudder as she recalled the dream.  
  
'Although I would love the dream to come true, I certainly don't want Lord Voldemort to touch my body, but he looks so handsome in the dream, and his face looks so..so noble.'  
  
She let her voice trail off in the dark before she lost conscious again.  
  
In her dreams. 'Where am I now? Am I alone?' she thought, her eyes wandering around the room. 'This place is so beautiful and peaceful, I don't wanna leave it.'  
  
Hermione suddenly felt someone staring at her. She turned her head and saw a handsome man sitting on a chair beside the bed she was lying on.  
  
She felt something inside her stirring and suddenly, she had an urge to kiss the man. It was love at first sight.  
  
She made eye contact with the man. Slowly, the distance between the two of them lessen.  
  
"KNOCK! KNOCK!"  
  
Hermione shrank back in surprise. The man scowled at the interruption. "Who is it!" he asked in a deep voice.  
  
"It's only me, your humble servant. I've brought some food for the lady." A scratchy and hoarse voice answered.  
  
"OK OK OK! Cut the introduction. Enter. Be snappy with your movements!" the man snapped.  
  
The door opened and Hermione saw a short man, staggering under the weight of the tray. He put the heavy tray on the foot of the bed and bowed to them. He then walked backwards to the door, head still bowed.  
  
Hermione saw that the man was bald on the top of his head. She felt that he was very familiar.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" the man said, waving his hand up and down in front of Hermione's face.  
  
"Huh? O.oh! Sorry. I was thinking . thinking about something" she said.  
  
"Glad to hear it. Wouldn't you like to start on your breakfast? And then after that.I..I would like to ask you something." he replied, blushing.  
  
"Oh right! Um.May I know what's your name?" there was a pause, then "Wayne. Wayne Decker. You needn't tell me your name, I know it." Wayne said simply. "Go on! Have your dinner. I won't poison you! He continued.  
  
Hermione stared at the sumptuous dinner in front of her. "Er.Wayne. I don't think I can eat this much." she began but was cut off with "Nonsense, Hermione. You'll find that you can finish that once you've started."  
  
Hermione then turned her attention back to her dinner. It had all her favourite food. She started on the chicken chop first.  
  
'Oh my! She looks more beautiful and irresistible when she is eating. Haha! She really believed that I had not put some drugs in her dinner! After eating, she would find me irresistible to her and would fall madly in love with me!  
  
Not that I wanna do this to her. I really like her. She is even more charming than that Mudblood lily Potter! Before she finished eating, I mustn't let her know that I am Lord Voldemort and not Wayne!' Wayne thought.  
  
Half an hour later, Hermione finished her dinner. She was wiping her mouth with a napkin when Wayne noticed a strange look coming into her eyes. 'Haha! The spell is working!' he thought gleefully. 'After she'd made the first move to kiss me, I can mentioned to her that I want her to be my bride, not Harry Potter's, one year later when she turns 18'  
  
Hermione moved closer to 'Wayne', a strange smile on her face.  
  
"You know, I want to give you a reward for the attention you gave to me." She began. " What reward?" Wayne asked. "This" With that, Hermione leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips, embracing him at the same time.  
  
Wayne purposely broke the embrace apart. "I can't kiss you unless you will be my bride in the future." He said 'mournfully'.  
  
Author's note: Do all of you like it? 


End file.
